Caza estelar TIE/ad
El caza estelar TIE/ad, conocido simplemente como TIE Avanzado o T/A,Star Wars: TIE Fighter era la culminación de una serie de diseños de caza estelar explorados por primera vez con el TIE Avanzado x1 de Darth Vader. Para evitar la confusión con la nave personal de Lord Vader, se conocía mejor por su apodo, Vengador TIE. Incorporando los éxitos anteriores de los cazas estelares de la Serie TIE, junto con los de la Alianza Rebelde, el Vengador TIE fue uno de los primeros cazas estelares de producción que se separó de la doctrina Imperial de la cantidad sobre la calidad. Incorporando escudos deflectores, un hipermotor y lanzadores de ojivas, también era significativamente más rápido y más maniobrable que cualquier caza estelar Imperial o Rebelde, así que los pilotos enemigos los apodaron "brillosos". Características El Vengador TIE era un descendiente de la serie TIE/Avanzado, que fueron diseñados como la próxima generación para suceder al Caza TIE. Los vengadores compartieron muchos puntos en común con el TIE Avanzado x1; notablemente los paneles solares de ala doblada, el fuselaje aplanado y extendido, y los pilones de ala no estándar en contraste con otros cazas de la serie TIE. Al igual que su primo mayor, el Interceptor TIE, el Vengador contaba con la intimidación de dagas solares puntiagudas, no solo en el frente sino también en la parte trasera. El diseño elegante del Vengador se acreditó con la reducción significativa de su perfil, en comparación con otros prototipos avanzados, al tiempo que conservaba un área de superficie comparable para reunir más luz de una estrella cercana para potencia y propulsión. Al menos uno de los modelos de los Vengadores, como los desplegados en el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Intrépido en el sistema Gaerboud, presentaba conjuntos de cascos de forma elíptica, que coincidían con las líneas corporales más suaves de la nave, en contraste con las de sus parientes esféricos. Varios otros modelos del Vengador, así como el Defensor TIE, el Cazador TIE y el Agresor TIE de élite, regresaron a la cabina tradicional esférica. Armamento El sistema de armas principal del Vengador TIE consistía en cuatro cañones láser L-s9.3 de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar montados en las puntas delanteras de los paneles solares. Estos cañones láser se desplegaron inicialmente en el Interceptor TIE y luego se incorporaron en el Defensor TIE/D. Estos cañones también eran más poderosos que los del caza TIE estándar, capaces de destruir un asteroide en una sola explosión. Los cañones del Vengador podían dispararse en modo simple, doble o vinculado según la preferencia del piloto. thumb|left|180px|Un Vengador TIE en patrulla. Los lanzadores de ojivas eran otro sistema de armas que los Vengadores TIE llevaban al campo de batalla. Los lanzadores de ojivas de propósito general M-g-2 de SFS formaron el sistema de armas secundarias del Vengador, que poseía una capacidad de cargador de cuatro misiles de concusión cada uno; sin embargo, también podrían cargarse con tres torpedos de protones, dos cohetes pesados o una bomba espacial. El Vengador podía llevar una carga doble de dieciséis misiles o doce torpedos, sin embargo, esto era extremadamente raro en comparación con el Bombardero TIE y el Defensor TIE. Esta característica estándar fue otro avance más contra los cazas estelares TIE más antiguos, y marcó el inicio de un cambio importante en la doctrina Imperial que se inclina hacia la calidad sobre la cantidad. thumb|right|Un Vengador TIE y el [[Gran Almirante/Leyendas|Gran Almirante Zaarin observando la instalación del arma del rayo tractor.]] Un rayo tractor, a menudo conocido como el arma de rayo, era un sistema opcional desarrollado primero para el Vengador TIE, y más tarde utilizado en el Defensor TIE, el Bote de Misiles, y ocasionalmente en la Cañonera de asalto. Durante los combates de cazas los pilotos Imperiales usarían el arma de rayo para atrapar a los cazas estelares enemigos que estaban frente a ellos, evitando así que escaparan del arco de disparo del Vengador. El rayo tractor solo era efectivo a corta distancia y solo se podía usar por un corto período de tiempo, ya que su reserva de energía se agotaba rápidamente y requería recargas frecuentes. Eso era suficiente para que el piloto del Vengador destruya a un enemigo en un punto en blanco, ya sea con una ráfaga de láser cuádruple o una ojiva (sin adquirir un bloqueo completo de misiles). Los pilotos de élite como Maarek Stele incluso aprovecharon el rayo tractor para golpear con éxito a los cazas estelares enemigos con torpedos de protones avanzados (teniendo en cuenta que los torpedos eran más del doble de poderosos que los misiles pero eran demasiado lentos para rastrear a los cazas por sí mismos). El rayo tractor, junto con la excepcional maniobrabilidad del Vengador, le dio la ventaja en la superioridad espacial. Propulsión El Vengador TIE era impulsado por el reactor de ionización solar I-s3a de SFS y contaba con los nuevos motores de iones P-sx7.4 de SFS. Este nuevo sistema de propulsión, calificación 133 MGLT, empujaba al Vengador mucho más rápido que cualquier caza estelar TIE anterior. El Vengador también era más ágil que el interceptor TIE/IN y el interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A, con un índice de maniobrabilidad de 104 DPF. Estos factores contribuyeron en gran medida al éxito de los Vengadores sobre los cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde. El TIE Avanzado x1 fue pionero en la inclusión de un hipermotor pero sufrió de una maniobrabilidad reducida en comparación con el caza TIE estándar. Para el siguiente Vengador TIE, se superó un gran obstáculo cuando el almirante Zaarin descubrió a un socio en los habeen, que logró un gran avance en la creación de un nuevo modelo de hipermotor que podría ser lo suficientemente pequeño y confiable, eliminando las desventajas de la inclusión de la hipermotor. El prototipo final de TIE Avanzado superó con creces las expectativas al incluir un hipermotor, escudos y un lanzador de ojivas de propósito general, al mismo tiempo que superó la velocidad y agilidad de la marca registrada del caza TIE. A pesar de lo impresionante que es su velocidad y agilidad, el Vengador aún era una pequeña nave en el molde del caza estelar TIE/LN y el interceptor TIE/IN, y enfatizó la superioridad espacial debido a su pequeña carga de ojiva y la falta de cañones de iones. El Vengador perdió la corona de rendimiento por un pequeño margen contra el Defensor TIE/D. Si bien la diferencia era menor, fue significativa considerando el diseño de triple ala del Defender y el casco más grande, y sus numerosos avances sobre el Vengador, como los cañones de iones. Esto hizo al Defender más grande y más pesado que cualquiera de sus predecesores, un hecho que hizo que su velocidad y maniobrabilidad fueran aún más impresionantes. Defensas Coincidiendo con la tendencia de mejorar la calidad en los cazas estelares Imperiales, el Vengador estaba equipado con escudos deflectores. Al igual que los anteriores cazas estelares de la serie TIE, la gran velocidad y agilidad del Vengador, junto con su pequeño tamaño, lo convirtieron en un objetivo difícil. En un precedente similar, la armadura del Vengador era marginal, y solo ofrecía tanta protección como el Interceptor TIE. Sin embargo, la inclusión de escudos deflectores significaba que el Vengador no caería presa de escombros perdidos o fuego láser que podrían destruir a un TIE sin blindaje, y con sus escudos a plena potencia, el Vengador era excepcionalmente difícil de destruir. El siguiente Defender, aunque todavía muy rápido y ágil como el Vengador, confió más en los escudos porque su diseño de triple ala le daba a los oponentes un perfil más amplio. Función El papel principal del Vengador TIE era la superioridad espacial o la intercepción de cazas estelares. El Vengador se destacó en este papel: durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, ningún caza estelar de la Alianza Rebelde podría vencer o superar a los Vengadores. En las manos adecuadas, podría superar a su reemplazo previsto, el Defensor TIE, ya que el pequeño tamaño del Vengador lo convirtió en un objetivo más difícil y le brindó una mejor maniobrabilidad, y el gran diseño de tres alas del Defender le introdujo varios puntos ciegos. Cuando se combinó con el arma del rayo tractor, el Vengador era aún más mortal. A medida que el Bombardero TIE envejecía, el Vengador TIE fue llamado a desempeñar funciones de asalto o bombardeo. Con su gran agilidad, el Vengador era capaz de esquivar el fuego defensivo, incluso más que su sucesor, el Defensor. El Vengador se utilizaba a menudo para transportar cohetes pesados y bombas espaciales pesadas, dos armas de proyectil muy potentes pero lentas, ya que su alta velocidad podía compensar las desventajas de las ojivas. El Vengador ofreció a pilotos expertos, como Maarek Stele, la oportunidad de usar cohetes en ataques de impacto y fuga contra embarcaciones más pequeñas, como transportes y lanzaderas. Aunque eran difíciles de apuntar, los cohetes eran mucho más poderosos que los torpedos de protones. El pequeño casco del Vengador carecía de las grandes cargas de ojivas necesarias para destruir las grandes naves capitales. Debido a que carecía de cañones de iones, el Vengador TIE también dependía de cazas estelares de asalto para deshabilitar naves críticas para misiones. El Vengador TIE era el complemento perfecto para el [[Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa/Leyendas|Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa]] Cañonera de asalto. Debido a la capacidad hiperespacial de ambas clases, podrían llegar a un sistema al mismo tiempo, capturando por sorpresa a las patrullas Rebeldes. Mientras que los Vengadores manejaban a los cazas estelares enemigos, las Cañoneras de asalto podían concentrarse en sus roles previstos, ya fuera capturando naves o atacando naves capitales. Las exitosas asociaciones Vengador-Cañonera incluyeron la captura del almirante Harkov y la incautación de las armas de pulso magnético de Galactic Electronics. Más tarde, el Defensor TIE suplantaría en gran medida al Vengador y a la Cañonera. Historia right|thumb|200px|Vengadores TIE en un hangar. La alta tasa de éxito de los más avanzados cazas estelares Rebelde contra los cazas estelares TIE/LN Imperiales estándar dio lugar a un costo creciente de reemplazo de pilotos y embarcaciones. Esto, combinado con la constatación de que la inclusión de un hipermotor permitiría a la flota ser más flexible, hizo que la Armada Imperial reconsiderara su doctrina de usar enjambres de naves baratas en lugar de menos de alta calidad. La Armada Imperial, bajo la dirección del almirante Demetrius Zaarin, comenzó a explorar este concepto con varios prototipos a los que normalmente se hacía referencia como TIE Avanzado, comenzando con el TIE Avanzado x1. El x1, a pesar de ser pionero en la inclusión de un escudo deflector e hipermotor, era más caro y sufría de una maniobrabilidad reducida en comparación con el caza TIE estándar. Si bien se convirtió en la nave personal de Darth Vader, nunca entró en producción a gran escala. No obstante, el desarrollo y la producción del TIE Avanzado continuaron. Al principio, la producción del TIE Avanzado no tenía un hipermotor, ya que agregar uno en ese momento reduciría el rendimiento. Este importante obstáculo se superó pronto cuando el almirante Zaarin descubrió a habeen y a los científicos nharwaak que habían creado un nuevo y revolucionario modelo de hipermotor que podría ser lo suficientemente pequeño y confiable para eliminar las desventajas de incluir un hipermotor. thumb|left|175px|Un Vengador [[Serie TIE|TIE siendo inspeccionado durante su prueba de recorrido, ante el almirante Zaarin y Darth Vader.]] El resultado de esto fue el TIE Avabzado final, un caza estelar que no solo incorporó un hipermotor, escudos y un lanzador de ojivas, sino que lo hizo sin sacrificar la velocidad y agilidad de marca TIE. Cuando Zaarin tuvo una demostración exitosa de las nuevas capacidades avanzadas, Darth Vader quedó tan impresionado que autorizó su producción. Mientras que "TIE Avanzado" es técnicamente correcto, ya que fue el único prototipo que fue a producción, los pilotos Imperiales lo denominaron como "Vengador TIE". Pronto, el apodo se utilizó para referirse comúnmente a la nave para evitar confusiones con el Avanzado x1 personal de Vader. Al menos tres Vengadores TIE se involucraron en un ejercicio de la flota Imperial junto con una lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda, un crucero de batalla clase Praetor Mark II, un [[Acorazado clase Bellator|acorazado clase Bellator]], dos [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]], un [[Acorazado Estelar clase Asertor|Acorazado Estelar clase Asertor]] y un [[Crucero de batalla clase Lealtad|crucero de batalla clase Lealtad]], los dos últimos también siendo repostados por una [[Nave de reposición clase Altor|nave de reposición clase Altor]]. Adopción Los costos del Vengador TIE no lo encariñaron con la compleja burocracia del Imperio, por lo que su producción y despliegue fueron limitados. Desde el anterior TIE Avanzado x1, los equipos de diseño de SFS adoptaron su innovación de ala doblada para el interceptor TIE/IN y el bombardero TIE/sa. Estos cazas estelares descartaron el hipermotor y los escudos para ahorrar costos y aumentar la agilidad. La Armada Imperial quedó impresionada y ordenó un gran número de estos, planeando reemplazar gradualmente al caza estelar TIE estándar con el Interceptor. Esas órdenes hicieron poco probable que el Vengador se convirtiera en el caza estelar Imperial principal. Sin embargo, el almirante Harkov fue uno de los pocos dispuestos a experimentar con el Vengador para reponer sus pérdidas de TIEs en la Guerra Civil Sepan. El Vengador también fue eclipsado por su sucesor, el Defensor TIE. Mientras que el Vengador había logrado mejoras significativas en la propulsión, y tenía un hipermotor estándar, un lanzador de ojivas y escudos, aún era una nave pequeña y un caza de superioridad aérea en el molde del caza TIE y el interceptor TIE. El Defensor TIE era una nave mucho más flexible que el Vengador, con escudos y armaduras de casco comparables, y un par adicional de cañones de iones. El Defensor retuvo o mejoró la agilidad y la velocidad del Vengador. Su única desventaja era su gran tamaño en relación con el Vengador y los TIE más antiguos. Cuando el Gran Almirante Demetrius Zaarin se convirtió en traidor, uno de sus primeros actos fue lanzar una campaña para destruir las plantas de producción de Vengador TIE, negando al Imperio un medio para producir cazas estelares que pudieran igualar a sus propios escuadrones de Vengadores TIE y Defensores TIE. La campaña fue en gran parte exitosa, reduciendo aún más el papel que los Vengadores jugarían en la historia Imperial. Cuando Zaarin finalmente fue asesinado y sus fuerzas fueron destruidas, el Mando Imperial decidió concentrarse en cazas estelares menos costosos, abandonando en gran medida la producción del Vengador TIE. Cualquier esperanza de reiniciar la producción del Vengador TIE se perdió ya que el Imperio poco después sufrió una fuerte derrota en la Batalla de Endor. Donde el interceptor TIE era más numeroso que el Vengador, así también lo era el capaz Defensor TIE. En consecuencia, el Vengador TIE se convirtió en el hijo mediano del desarrollo del caza estelar Imperial, y nunca alcanzó la notoriedad que tuvieron sus parientes más cercanos. Curiosamente, ya que tenía roles importantes en el intento de deserción de dos oficiales Imperiales de alto perfil, fue utilizado casi por los no Imperiales como lo fue por el Imperio mismo. Guerra Civil Sepan El primer despliegue importante registrado del Vengador TIE fue bajo el infame almirante Harkov. Al someter la Guerra Civil Sepan, la flota de Harkov tuvo grandes pérdidas en su contingente de cazas estelares. Como tal, un envío de varios escuadrones de Vengadores TIE fue entregado a la nave insignia del almirante Harkov, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] Protector, para reemplazar sus pérdidas. Estos Vengadores TIE tuvieron que ser transportados ya que carecían de módulos de hipermotor (aún no estaban desarrollados para el Vengador). El envío fue atacado por las fuerzas de Dimok y Ripoblus que buscaban negarle a Harkov sus refuerzos. El ataque fue evitado por cazas estelares de la escolta Imperial, incluido uno volado por el legendario piloto Maarek Stele. Irónicamente, en la misma misión, Stele descubrió quizás la pieza de evidencia más condenatoria que apunta a la traición de Harkov mientras inspeccionaba una lanzadera con destino a la nave de Harkov y descubrió que contenía a un oficial Rebelde de alto rango que intentaba reunirse con Harkov para discutir los términos de su deserción. Con los nuevos cazas estelares bajo el control de Harkov, la Guerra Civil Sepan terminó poco después. El nuevo modelo de Hipermotor Hasta el 3 DBY, la idea de usar cazas estelares Imperiales para realizar tácticas de ataque y huida como la hacía la Rebelión no era una opción viable porque los cazas estelares Imperiales carecían de hipermotor. Este gran obstáculo se superó pronto cuando el almirante Zaarin descubrió a un grupo de científicos de habeen y nharwaak que habían creado un nuevo modelo de hipermotor que podría ser lo suficientemente pequeño y confiable para eliminar las desventajas de la inclusión de un hipermotor. Adquirir el nuevo hipermotor no fue tarea fácil. Mientras que los habeen estaban ansiosos por vender el diseño al Imperio, los nharwaak planearon vender la tecnología a la Rebelión y decidieron intervenir en el acuerdo. El piloto Imperial Maarek Stele fue fundamental para garantizar que Zaarin y los Habeen pudieran llegar a un acuerdo a pesar de la intervención de los Nharwaak, negándoles la tecnología a los Rebeldes, destruyendo la fragata Rebelde Jerjes. Deserción de Harkov Más tarde, mientras que Stele estaba en el proceso de destruir las minas como una lección de instrucción, Harkov les ordenó a los hombres del ala de Stele que destruyeran su interceptor TIE. Actuando rápidamente, Stele pidió una copia de seguridad de la Orden Secreta, que envió a la leal fragata Nebulón-B2 Quebrantahuesos para ayudarlo. Luego, Harkov desató a sus nuevos Vengadores TIE para eliminar a Stele, lo que la marcó la primera vez que el Vengador fue desplegado en combate, y también de manera infame, ya que su primera misión fue contra el Imperio. Stele, a pesar de estar en el más lento y sin blindaje Interceptor TIE, utilizó algunas tácticas poco ortodoxas para derribar a varios Vengadores. Evitando un combate de cazas directo, Stele los atrajo hacia el Quebrantahuesos, a la seguridad relativa del fuego defensivo de la fragata. Luego, descargó su energía láser en sus motores, lo que le dio al Interceptor un impulso de velocidad crucial por un corto tiempo, lo que le permitió atacar a los cazas estelares traidores mientras recibían golpes y huían de los cañones láser del Quebrantahuesos. Expuesta su traición, Harkov y su flota se convirtieron en traidores. El hecho de que su flota estuviera equipada con varios escuadrones de los cazas estelares Imperiales más avanzados hasta la fecha hizo que derrotar a Harkov fuera una propuesta muy peligrosa para el Imperio. Sin embargo, el Imperio sabía que permitir que un número tan elevado de cazas estelares avanzados cayera en manos de los Rebeldes sería desastroso, por lo que se tomó la decisión de destruir a Harkov antes de que pudiera huir a la Rebelión. Varias misiones debían emprenderse para reducir los suministros de Harkov antes de que se pudiera realizar un asalto abierto. Maarek Stele, después de descubrir que Harkov estaba detrás de la muerte de su mentor, el almirante Mordon, se ofreció como voluntario para encabezar la misión específicamente dirigida a destruir a los cazas estelares avanzados de Harkov. Stele pilotó uno de los pocos Vengadores TIE leales disponibles, siendo también la primera vez que voló en una de estas naves. Él y tres hombres del ala hicieron un salto al hiperespacio en el dominio de Harkov y derribaron a un gran número de Vengadores enemigos. Esto obligó a un cambio en los planes de Harkov. Con sus fuerzas de cazas estelares destrozadas, necesitaba alguna forma de deshacerse de la persecución del Imperio. Harkov huyó a una instalación espacial Rebelde, con la esperanza de que el Imperio no notara una sola lanzadera y, en cambio, continuara persiguiendo a su Destructor Estelar clase Victoria Protector, que poco después saltó al hiperespacio. Otros han sugerido que los hombres de la nave insignia de Harkov estaban tan aturdidos por la inesperada pérdida de los Vengadores TIE que se amotinaron contra su líder y huyeron. Desafortunadamente para Harkov, Maarek Stele una vez más demostró ser su perdición cuando vio a la lanzadera clase Lambda Toten. Stele pudo usar la velocidad del Vengador para inspeccionar la lanzadera y descubrir que Harkov estaba a bordo. El traidor fue capturado y ejecutado poco tiempo después por una fuerza leal combinada compuesta por Vengadores TIE, transportes de asalto ATR-6 clase Gama y Alas estelares Xg-1 clase Alfa lanzados desde el Destructor Estelar Imperial de Darth Vader Garrett. La flota de Harkov, junto con los pocos Vengadores TIE que quedaban en ella, permaneció en libertad durante algún tiempo después, pero finalmente fueron eliminados por los Vengadores leales liderados por Stele. Harkov nunca pudo usar a sus Vengadores TIE en todo su potencial. Debido a que fue inesperadamente expuesto como un desertor, se vio obstaculizado por una escasez de suministros cruciales, en particular por carecer de los nuevos y avanzados misiles de concusión que hubieran sido efectivos contra las leales Cañoneras de asalto y los Vengadores. También carecía de pilotos expertos, ya que no podía reemplazar rápidamente a los veteranos perdidos durante la Guerra Civil Sepan. En consecuencia, Harkov mantuvo a raya a sus escuadrones, nunca realizó ninguna redada hiperespacial en dominios leales (a diferencia del almirante Zaarin, ver más abajo). Incluso en los territorios Rebeldes, mantuvo a sus Vengadores en reserva, confiando en los escasos cazas estelares Rebeldes para proteger sus suministros. Esto facilitó a los leales atacar a sus convoyes de reposición y escapar ilesos, ya que los Vengadores de Harkov se unían a la persecución demasiado tarde. Por último, Harkov nunca anticipó el ataque preventivo de los leales contra sus Vengadores, usando la misma nave pero con los mejores pilotos y misiles avanzados. Además, desempeñó una estrategia enviando unidad tras unidad, en lugar de usar sus números superiores iniciales para abrumarlos, de modo que el grupo de cazas estelares de Stele podía atacarlos uno por uno. Después de la captura y ejecución del traidor, Vader envió al Crucero Interdictor Harpax para atrapar al [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] Protector de Harkov. Por primera vez, los leales desplegaron a los Vengadores en un número significativo, liderados por Maarek Stele mientras defendían al Harpax de numerosas incursiones de Rebeldes y traidores. Los Vengadores trataron fácilmente con los TIE y los cazas estelares Rebeldes de Harkov y destruyeron la fragata Akaga, el crucero ligero MC40a Rebelde Warhawk, y el Protector, eliminando así a las fuerzas de Harkov. Durante la misma batalla, las Corbetas modificados y las cañoneras del almirante Zaarin inicialmente ayudarían a Vader a terminar con Harkov, pero en su lugar atacaron inesperadamente al leal Destructor Estelar Imperial Garrett. Aunque los Vengadores de Stele tenían poca artillería, habiéndolas gastado principalmente contra los Rebeldes y las naves capitales de Harkov, lograron realizar grandes pérdidas a las fuerzas de Zaarin, salvando al Garrett de la destrucción. TIEs de Zaarin El uso más notable de los Vengadores ocurrió cuando las fuerzas Imperiales leales hicieron un uso intensivo de los Vengadores contra las fuerzas traidoras de Zaarin equipadas con Defensores TIE. Zaarin controlaba un número incomparable de cazas estelares avanzados en forma de varias alas de Vengadores TIE y Defensores TIE. Para agravar aún más el problema, el intrincado conocimiento de Zaarin sobre las líneas de producción Imperiales, le permitió realizar estragos en la producción de cazas estelares leales. Comenzó a destruir las instalaciones de producción de Vengadores TIE en el sistema Omar, comenzando con las fábricas de Omar. Las fuerzas Imperiales pronto comenzaron a convertir las fábricas restantes, como ZA-13, para mejorarlas y producir más Vengadores TIE. Desafortunadamente, Zaarin todavía seguía destruyendo las instalaciones de producción y pronto ZA-13 también se perdió. Esto llevó a que la Armada Imperial se viera obligada a usar cazas estelares inferiores para combatir a los Vengadores TIE y Defensores TIE de Zaarin. A pesar de que el Defensor TIE era superior en rendimiento, las fuerzas Imperiales leales tenían un liderazgo más capaz y numerosas fuerzas a su disposición. Estos factores, combinados con las nuevas estrategias empleadas contra las fuerzas traidoras, dieron como resultado la eventual victoria leal. Maarek Stele Entre los pilotos que volaron el Vengador estaba el general Maarek Stele, uno de los legendarios ases más importantes del Imperio, así como una Mano del Emperador. El Vengador TIE fue el caza estelar elegido por Stele, incluso mientras volaba contra los superiores Defensores TIE. Después de haber volado un Defender sin parar durante meses después del intento de golpe de estado de Zaarin, el general Stele estaba bastante familiarizado con las capacidades del Defensor. La principal debilidad del Defender era su gran tamaño y los puntos ciegos de su diseño de tres alas, algo que un piloto de Vengador podía explotar ya que era capaz de igualar al Defender en un combate de cazas. Stele demostró que un caza estelar inferior en las manos correctas era más que un rival para el Defensor TIE, más avanzado tecnológicamente. Stele fue eventualmente transferida al Grupo de Cazas Imperiales 181, y fue reportado más tarde patrullando las fronteras del Remanente Imperial justo antes de la guerra con los Yuuzhan Vong. Mientras que el Imperial 181 estaba equipado con Defensas TIE, se rumoreaba que el general Stele se quedó con su Vengador TIE.The Emperor's Pawns thumb|right|200px|[[Escuadrón Vengador ataca el Calenz.]] Otros Otra unidad notoria que hizo volar al Vengador TIE desde el principio, y que finalmente fue mejorada para volar esta nave exclusivamente, fue el Escuadrón Vengador, que formó parte de la Fuerza de Ataque Venganza del almirante Wooyou Senn durante su campaña en el sector Airam. El escuadrón participó en la destrucción exitosa del astillero Rebelde Calenz en la Batalla de Nocto. Sin embargo, esto fue probablemente a costa del Venganza, y se desconoce si alguno de los Vengadores de Senn escapó del sistema Nocto. Un piloto notable fue el comandante E.C. Nerwal. Entre bastidores El TIE Avanzado x1 apareció en Star Wars: X-Wing mientras que el Vengador apareció en Star Wars: TIE Fighter, Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter, y Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance. Ambas naves eran referidas como "TIE Avanzado". En TIE Fighter, el caza estelar se describe como el modelo de producción del TIE Avanzado x1 (también conocido como el Caza TIE de Darth Vader) y se le conoce como "Vengador". El Vengador fue en realidad la culminación de varias etapas de desarrollo y prototipos que normalmente se denominarón TIE Avanzado. El Vengador fue el único prototipo que vio una producción a gran escala, mientras que el anterior TIE Avanzado x1 no lo hizo, por lo que "TIE Avanzado" es técnicamente correcto. En cualquier caso, la nave se conoce comúnmente como "Vengador TIE" para evitar confusiones con la nave de Vader. Generalmente se establece que el Vengador TIE vino después que el interceptor TIE. En TIE Fighter, los Interceptores se usaron en las batallas para adquirir la tecnología de hipermotor para el Vengador. Esto también concuerda con The Star Wars Sourcebook y otras referencias que afirman que el Interceptor se desplegó alrededor de la Batalla de Yavin, mientras que en TIE Fighter el Vengador no se desarrolló hasta después de la Batalla de Hoth. Sin embargo, el prototipo del Vengador está numerado como TIE Avanzado x2, mientras que el Interceptor es x3. (la nave de Darth Vader es x1, mientras que el Defensor TIE se basó en el x7). El sitio oficial de Star Wars afirma que "el costoso vengador TIE fue eliminado gradualmente con la creciente popularidad del más económico interceptor TIE". Esto también parece ser contradictorio con otras fuentes, especialmente con TIE Fighter, donde los Interceptores ya estaban en uso generalizado antes de que se desplegara el Vengador. Sin embargo, la contradicción podría explicarse por un aumento en el uso del Interceptor en la época de la Batalla de Hoth, poco antes o al mismo tiempo que la destrucción de las instalaciones de producción de Vengadores por parte de las fuerzas desertoras del gobierno de Zaarin. En Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter, el Vengador es el mejor caza estelar Imperial, ya que el Defensor TIE y el Bote de Misiles no estuvieron presentes por razones de equilibrio. En X-wing Alliance, la velocidad del Vengador está significativamente reducida. Su nivel máximo de escudo se reduce por debajo del de un Ala-X, aunque se regenera más rápido. Los atributos del Defensor TIE también se redujeron de manera similar por razones de equilibrio. Este artículo utiliza las estadísticas de Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, ya que esa es la fuente posterior. Apariciones *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Emanations of Darkness'' Fuentes *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Creating Reality: Making TIE Avenger from a FAX Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Categoría:Serie TIE